Zion
Anyanka Läuffer lebt seit vielen Jahren in der sechsten Welt. Sie ist unter dem Namen Anyanka C'Orell noch vor dem großen Crash als Kind zweier aus Irland stammenden Archäologen in Israel geboren, weit bevor man sich über Dinge wie 'Goblinisierung' oder 'Matrix' Gedanken machen musste. In den Schatten kennt man das Pseudonym 'Zion' seit dem Jahre 2034, wobei der Name damals schon für Nahkampf und wenig Opfer stand. Erscheinungsbild Den elfischen Teil der Zellen sieht man weder auf den ersten Blick, noch auf den Zweiten. Anyanka wirkt wie eine 25-30 jährige Norm, ist durchschnittliche 175 cm hoch und wiegt dabei mit knapp 65 Kilogramm weder zuviel, noch zuwenig. Ihre Haut ist ausgesprochen hell, aber nicht weiss. Die Augen, wenn man sie begutachtet, haben eine mattschwarze Iris mit hellblauen Linien, welche sich ins Innere zu schlängeln scheinen. Ihre silbernen, langen Haare trägt sie gerne offen. Sie achtet sehr auf ihr Aussehen, übertreibt es allerdings nicht. Die Kleidung ist gerne in Blautönen gehalten, was eine hübsche Ergänzung zu Haut und Haar bildet. Dabei greift sie oft auf Zweiteiler aus halblangem Rock und Blazer der Firma Armante zurück, mit silbernen Applikationen und leicht gepanzert. Mit einer weißen Bluse und Schuhen mit niedrigem Absatz ist das Outfit abgerundet. Schmuck trägt sie kaum, einzig ein einfacher, goldener Ehering ziert die feingliedrigen Hände. Um den Hals trägt sie einen gelben, ovalen Stein, welchen Kenner als durch einen Blitzeinschlag verformten Wüstensand erkennen können. In den Ohrläppchen hängen zwei kleine, silberne und gleichmäßige Kreuze mit kleinen, roten Blutstropfen darin. Biographie Geburt und Jugend Geboren und aufgewachsen ist Zion als Anyanka Saoirse C'Orell auf einem kleinen Hof, außerhalb der Stadt Jerusalem und direkt am Rande der Wüste gelegen. Sie ist das erste von drei Kindern der irischen Auswanderer und Archäologen Isabella und Darragh C'Orell. Zwei Jahre nach Anyankas Geburt wurde ihre Schwester, Chloe Aoibheann, geboren. Recht schnell folgte dann auch der Bruder, Nathan Cian. Ihre Mutter, mit vollem Namen Isabella Calleiopie O'Brien, ist die zweite Tochter der Danaan-Mor-Familie O'Brien, welche sich bereits im Studium mit dem Sohn einer angesehenen Finanzmarklerin, Darragh C'Orell, verlobt hat. Sie wählte diesen abgeschiedenen Ort, um in Ruhe und ohne politischen Druck zu leben. Die Jugend der blonden und blauäugigen Frau, geprägt von Heimunterricht, Ausflügen in die nahe Wüste und Freundschaften mit den Wüstenomaden, festigte einen freiheitsliebenden, toleranten und geradlinigen Charakter, welcher mit Neugier die Geschehnisse der Welt verfolgt. Studium und erste Ehe Nach dem Abschluss des Abitures und dem verrichteten Militärdienst von - zu dieser Zeit - nur 12 Monaten verschlug es die junge Frau 2024 an eine der staatlichen Universitäten, um wie die Eltern auch, einen guten Bildungsabschluss zu erhalten. Auf dem Lehrplan standen damals Geschichte, Hebräisch sowie das erst seit kurzem angebotene Fach der Thaumaturgie. Das Erwachen, die auftauchenden Drachen und alles, was mit zu tun hatte und hat, wird interessiert verfolgt. Zu dieser Zeit erwacht sie auch selbst, was lange Zeit unbeachtet bleibt. Die Ausrichtung wird bald nach Entdeckung als Adept bezeichnet. An der Universität lernte sie ihren ersten Freund und späteren Ehemann, den englischen Auswanderer George O'Corell, kennen. Bereits im Jahr 2026 folgte die Heirat. Nur 9 Monate später wurde Jens Aaron geboren. Da die Eltern dem Ruf der Familie mitsamt Schwester und Bruder folgten und nach Irland zurückkehrten, übernahm das frischgebackene Ehepaar den elterlichen Hof in der Wüste. Das Studium beendete Anyanka Anfang 2030. Schicksalsschlag und zweites Erwachen Pfingsten im Jahr 2030 war die kleine Familie zu einem befreunderen Paar, beide waren in der Politik tätig, auf einem nahen Hof eingeladen um gemeinsam zu Feiern. Während des Essens gab es einen lauten Knall, als Anyanka wieder zu sich kam, fand sie sich in der Nacht inmitten von Trümmern und toten Menschen wieder. Selbst schwer verletzt machte sich die junge Frau auf den Weg, um Hilfe zu holen. Durch Schmerzen, Angst und Trauer verlor sie die Orientierung und lief immer weiter in die Wüste. Was ihr Todesurteil hätte sein können, wurde zur zweiten Chance. Inmitten der Wüste braute sich in dieser Nacht ein großer, magischer Sandsturm auf und hüllte sie vollständig in sich ein. Die Haut, schnell gereizt durch den Sand, blutete, das Haar war voller Staub und die Lungen brannten. Doch sie wollte nicht aufgeben. Sie kämpfte. Sie sorgte dafür, dass der Sturm ihr Beachtung schenkte. Bei der ersten Begegnung mit Teledo, dem Wüstengeist, war dieser fasziniert von den Gefühlen der Menschenfrau und neugierig auf mehr. Er heilte sie und schützte sie gleichzeitig vor der Naturgewalt. Aus dem Sturm trat eine junge Frau, mit ebenmäßiger, heller Haut, silbernem Haar und schwarz-blauen Augen. Die Schatten Nachdem diese Neuerungen und die Trauer um die verlorene Familie einige Tage brauchten, um im Verstand von Anyanka anzukommen, bemerkte sie auch, dass die geliebten Menschen bereits in der Nähe des eigenen Hofes begraben waren und auch der eigene Bruder anwesend war. Er wirkte gematert, mit tiefen Augenringen und doch zufrieden. Sie dankte ihm, schickte ihn jedoch wieder weg, um nachzudenken, was alles für sie bedeutete. Mehr durch Zufall denn Nachforschungen erfuhr sie, dass die Attentäter einer politischen Bewegung angehörten, welche gegen die Toleranz zwischen den verschiedenen, jetzt auf der Erde lebenden, Rassen waren und daher die beiden Politiker töteten. Bis zum Jahr 2034 war sie in der Welt unterwegs, lernte bei verschiedenen Einzelpersonen und Organisationen Kampfkünste, unter anderem den Umgang mit dem Katana bei dem Kämpfer 'Only', welcher sich außerhalb von Japan in der Stadt Denver angesiedelt hatte. Zu Weihnachten 2034 fand sie eine Gruppe, welche sich als Shadowrunner bezeichneten. Diese waren an dem Mord an ihrer Familie verantwortlich. Trotz der eigenen Bedenken ließ sie sich von den Gefühlen leiten und nahm mithilfe von verschiedenen Waffen blutige Rache. Geschockt und gleichzeitig erleichtert von der eigenen Tat zog sie sich vollständig in die Schatten zurück und arbeitete für viele Parteien, wobei sie immer darauf achtete, nicht mehr Menschen zu töten als nötig. Hierbei nahm sie auch einen neuen Namen an: Zion. Die Templer Auf einem der vielen Streifzüge, welche die Schatten mit sich brachten, geriet die junge Frau 2041 an einem Hafen am Mittelmeer bei Tel Aviv in einen Hinterhalt zweier Parteien. Unglücklich getroffen von einigen Querschlägern fiel sie ins Wasser und war dem Ertrinken nahe, bevor sie von einem starken Arm aus den Fluten geholt wurde. Der Mann nahm sie mit sich und pflegte sie in seinem Appartment gesund. Er nannte sich Thom und war ein hochrangiges Mitglied des O³-Ablegers mit dem Namen 'Templer'. Die beiden bemerkten Gemeinsamkeiten und freundeten sich an. Er lehrte sie außerhalb seiner Gruppe an Soldaten den Kampf mit Pistolen und großkalibrigeren Waffen, dafür brachte sie ihm noch etwas mehr über den Kampf mit Schwerter bei. Bei der Einheit wurde sie, trotz dass sie eine Frau war, schnell geachtet und als 'zusätzliche Ressource' gerne gesehen. Gemeinsam sind sie in einige größere Krisenherde gegangen um für Ruhe zu sorgen. Die Beziehung zu Thom festigte sich, Anyanka machte ihren Doktor, und im Jahr 2044 kam der gemeinsame Sohn, Jason Edmund Snipes, auf die Welt. Da jedoch eine Heirat mit einer bereits verwitweten Frau bei den Templern ein Unding war und auch die Generäle der Einheit etwas gegen diese Beziehung - nicht aber gegen das Kind - hatten, überließ sie den Kleinen bei dem Militär und machte sich erneut auf den Weg in den Schatten. Zwischen Schatten und Licht Um neben den Schatten einen offiziellen Beruf angeben zu können und ein halbwegs legales Leben zu führen, führte ihr Weg sie über einige Etappen nach Seattle. Nach dem Kulturschock, welchen diese stinkende und graue Stadt verursachte, nahm sie einen Job als Dozentin für Geschichte und Thaumaturgie an der University of Washington an. Das sie nebenher noch anderen Dingen fröhnte um das eigene Gehalt aufzubessern und sich ein gutes Leben - ohne Zuwendungen der Familie - aufzubauen, fiel kaum auf. Einzig der Hermetiker und Professor für angewandte Thaumaturgie, Jahn Lester, bekam es mit. Er, selbst in den Schatten als 'Mikado' unterwegs, bot ihr Hilfe an. Sowohl bei den täglichen Dingen, denn zu dieser Zeit hauste Anyanka in einer Einzimmer-Bruchbude am Rande von Redmond, als auch bei der Wundversorgung nach einem Einsatz. Sie nahm einige kleine Jobs an, die hauptsächlich mit Extraktionen oder Infiltrationen zu tun hatten, oder begab sich mit Thom und dessen Mannschaft in größere Kriegsgebiete. Gerade gegen Blutmagier und andere Verzerrte ging der Kampf mehr als einmal, ebenso gegen die damals erst offiziell gegründete 'Universelle Bruderschaft', zu deren Zerschlagung Zion maßgeblich beigetragen hatte. Nach einem etwas größeren Run im Jahre 2050, in welchem Zion und Jahn gemeinsam einen Magierzirkel mit dunklen Absichten (Ableger des Mitternachtszirkeln) aushoben und der anschließenden Feier mit den Chummern geschah ein 'Unglück', welches in Form von Marie und Landen Ende des Jahres das Licht der Welt erblickten. Um auch diese Kinder vor der eigentlichen Arbeit zu schützen und nach dem Versprechen des Magiers, die Schatten ruhen zu lassen, ließ sie diese bei dem Vater und machte sich 2051 wieder auf den Weg. Arleesh! Unweigerlich, wenn man sich gegen Blutmagier stellt und den Kampf gegen diese aufnimmt, trifft man an irgendeinem Punkt mit der gefiederten Schlange zusammen. Ob direkt oder auf ihre Handlanger kommt maßgeblich auf die Umstände an. Bei einem Angriff der Templer auf einen Stützpunkt von Blutmagiern 2053 in den Barrens von Seattle kam ihnen unerwartet eine junge, sehr mächtige Frau zur Hilfe. Sicher hätte die Schlange diese Leute auch alleine niedermachen können. Doch sie sah den anderen bei deren Arbeit zu und zog sich anschließend auf einen Tee mit Anyanka zurück. Einzelheiten zu diesem Gespräch, welches eine halbe Nacht dauerte, sind nicht bekannt. Doch seitdem scheinen die beiden öfter den Kontakt zu der anderen zu suchen. Bis Heute In der Zeit bis zum Jahre 2060, als sie ihren Professor in Geschichte und theoretischer Thaumaturgie machte, schaffte sie den Spagat zwischen normalem Leben und den Schatten. In einer Bar, dem FallenInn in Seattle, lernte sie 2065 einen neuen Chummer mit dem Namen Taxi kennen. Die beiden waren lange Zeit gemeinsam auf Runs unterwegs, auch wenn sie noch oft getrennte Wege gingen und sich in Meinung und Vorgehen nicht immer einig waren. Das Schicksal wollte es, dass sie sich auf einem Run 2067 in der Arktis näher kamen und diese zarten Bande langsam stärker wurden. Durch eine unglückliche Aneinanderreihung von Böswill und Zufall geschah es im Jahre 2069, dass beide sich aus den Augen verloren. In dieser direkten Folge verlor sie ihre Magie, er musste sich sämtliche Ware ausbauen lassen. Nach einigen weiteren Monaten fanden sie schließlich wieder zusammen und leben seither ein normales, legales Leben. Durch Einsetzung von einigen Gefallen und Geld gelang es den beiden, die Vergangenheit der Schatten soweit von sich zu schieben, dass ihre Schattennamen nicht direkt mit ihnen in Verbindung gebracht werden können. Als Anyanka schwanger wurde, zogen sie 2071 in die ADL zurück, wo sie in Hannover an der Universität unterrichtete. Die Aussicht auf eine bessere Anstellung ließ die kleine Familie 2077 zurück nach Seattle ziehen, wo Taxi eine kleine Werkstatt aufbaute, die sich aus das unauffällige Aufmotzen von Autos spezialisiert hat. Karriere(n) Die Sängerin Um sich im Studium zu finanzieren, ist die damals 18-Jährige Anyanka auf das Angebot einiger Freunde eingegangen, welche gerade die Band 'Shadows of the night' gegründet hatten und noch eine Sängerin brauchten. Angesiedelt im Bereich des Alternative-Rock- und Nu Metal war es nicht die erste Wahl der doch eher Klassik liebenden jungen Frau, doch durch den sich bald einstellenden Erfolg hat sie sich damit arrangiert. Auch wenn die Band bis zu ihrer Auflösung im Jahre 2035 nie zu weltweitem Erfolg gekommen ist, so hat es für die vier Freunde doch gereicht, um sich ein kleines finanzielles Polster zuzulegen. In Israel und den umliegenden Längern kann man auch heute noch die in Englisch und Hebräisch verfassten Texte hören. Die Runnerin Die Professorin Magie, Adeptenkräfte und Ware Initationen und Metatechniken In den 70 Jahren ihres Lebens hat sie es geschafft, die Prüfung der Initation insgesamt 11 Mal abzulegen. Sie erlernte in diesem Zusammenhang einige Metatechniken, wie Maskierung, Adeptenzentrierung, Erweiterte Maskierung, Flexible Signatur, Weissagung und verstärkte durch zusätzliche Kraftpunkte ihre eigene Magie. Weg und Adeptenkräfte Sie folgt dem Weg des Athleten sehr gewissenhaft, wozu auch mehrstündiges Training am Tag gehören. Dafür erlaubt es ihr gewisse Freiheiten in Form von mehr Macht. Diese nutzt sie für ihren eigenen Körper: Gesteigerte Reflexe 3 Verbesserte Fähigkeit Klingenwaffe / Ausweichen Verbessertes Attribut Stärke / Konstuítution / Geschicklichkeit Erhaltung / Schnellheilung / Genügsamkeit Melaninkontrolle / Körpersprache Schnellziehen / Flinke Finger Blitzkompensation / Dämpfer Fesselnde Vorführung Stimme Astrale Wahrnehmung Fernschlag / Todeskralle / Blindkampf / Kampfsinn Übernatürliche Zähigkeit Körperlich / Geistig Teledo Der Wächtergeist der Wüste, mit dem sie bereits in jungen Jahren Kontakt hatte, spielt auch im weiteren Leben eine wichtige Rolle. Bei einer Säuberungsaktion 2063 gegen Blutmagier in Jerusalem trafen sie sich erneut und schlossen einen Pakt - Stärke für Stärke. Da der Geist, welcher sich gerne des Aussehens eines Wüstennomaden bedienst, nur ein Wächter ist, war es ihm nie bestimmt, selbst Hand an solche Wesen zu legen. Daher nutzte er den Körper der Kämpferin, um mit dieser zusammen sein Revier zu säubern. Er besitzt die Kraftstufe 14, ist neugierig auf die Welt der Menschen und deren Handeln. Anyanka kennt seinen wahren Namen und weiß, wo sein geheimes Leben versteckt ist. Doch mittlerweile ist der Geist ein Freund, kein Werkzeug mehr und das Band zwischen ihnen noch immer vorhanden. Bio- und Cyberware In ihrem Körper sitzt einzig und alleine eine Datenbuchse der Stufe Beta und ein paar verbesserte Pheromone. Ihre persönlichen Schwerter Yoru no Akuma (Nachtdämon) Das Katana wurde von einem meisterlichen Schmied der neuen Zeiten geschmiedet und dabei ganz auf die Wünsche und Bedürfnisse der Trägerin angepasst. Es ist ein Stück länger als ein gewöhnliches Katana, doch kürzer als ein Nodachi, jedoch auch ein wenig schwerer als gewöhnliche Stücke. Es besteht aus 15-Fach gefaltetem Tamahagane-Stahl aus Japan, wobei dieses um einen Kern aus Orichialkum gefertigt wurde. Durch die Beigabe von verschiedenen Mineralien ist die Klinge mattschwarz, einzig die feinen, rot-orangenen Linien des magischen Metalles scheinen durch und wirken wie tanzende Flammen. Die Konstruktion der Klinge ist nach Soshu Kitae, der Klingenrücken ist eckig. Das Tsuba ist aus mattschwarzem Metall, die Samegawa aus dunkler Rochenhaut. Die Umwicklung besteht aus einem dunkelroten Seidenband. Die Kashira besteht aus dunklem Stahl mit einem eingelegten Granat. Sukaisuta (Himmelsstern) Durch einen glücklichen Zufall gelangte Zion vor vielen Jahren an die Klinge, welche der Schmied Masamune 1320 in Sagami gefertigt hatte. Es ist klassisch, ein wenig schlanker als viele andere Waffen, ebenso wirkt es dünner. Der Tamahagane-Stahl wurde 12-Fach gefaltet und glänzt hellsilbern, fast weiß. Auf der Schneide verläuft eine eingeschmiedete, klare und graue Linie einmal von der Spitze bis zum Tsuba. Der Rücken der Klinge ist leicht abgerundet, die Waffe selbst in der Konstruktion Soshu Kitae geschmiedet. Das Tsuba ist aus einem hellen Metall gefertigt und weißt Einlagen von sehr kleinen Bergkristallen auf. Die Samegawa ist aus weißer Rochenhaut, die Umwicklung des Griffes aus einem weißen Seidenband. Den Abschluss der Waffe bildet eine Kashira aus Elfenbein mit kleinen, eingelegten Bergkristallen. Ihre Familie Isabella und Darragh O'Brien (C'Orell) Die Eltern von Zion sind Menschen in den 90ern, welche durch Verjüngungskuren und andere Verfahren das Aussehen von 40-Jährigen behalten haben. Die einstigen Freigeister haben sich dem Leben im Tir-Na-Nog angepasst und geben Teepartys, gehen zu Pferderennen und lassen es sich gutgehen. Nach dem Umzug nahmen sie auch den Familiennamen von Isabella an - da dieser ihnen mehr gesellschaftliche Freiräume bietet. Isabella sorgt dafür, dass der Name der Familie bei allem Mitgliedern in Erinnerung bleibt und das man stets weiß, an welchem Ende der gesellschaftlichen Ordnung man steht. Sie trägt die Nase unter dem langen, blonden Haar und den blauen Augen stets einen Milimeter weiter oben als andere und zeigt sich in der Öffentlichkeit gerne mit Stars und Sternchen. Für ihre Tochter Chloe hat sie eine Ehe mit einem reichen und einflussreichen Politiker eingefädelt. Darragh, äußerlich ein gutaussehender Mann mit braunem, kurzen Haar, sanften Augen und leichtem Bierbauch, ist seit Jahren an Demenz erkrankt und streift am liebsten über das Anwesen in Connaught'.' Chloe Aoibheann O'Brien Nathan Cien C'Orell Der jüngste Bruder von Anyanka ist recht schnell nach dem Erwachen seiner magischen Begabung bewusst geworden und hat diese gerne und oft trainiert. Nach dem Umzug ins Tir heiratete er auf Anraten seiner Mutter eine Erbin eines reiches Fabrikanten. Ihr Tod 2030 sowie der seines ungeborenen Kindes haben den Mann verrückt werden lassen, er wurde immer unberechenbarer und floh daher aus dem Tir zu seiner Schwester nach Israel. Dort angekommen bekam er noch mit, dass deren Mann und Sohn kurz zuvor verunglückt sind und sie selbst - mit anderem Aussehen und hochschwanger - in einem Krankenhaus lag. Die Ablenkung durch das Leid seiner Schwester minderten seine eigene Trauer und Verzweiflung, doch es war ihm nicht genug. Er nahm sie mit sich nach Hause auf den Hof, wo auch bald die Tochter Veralidhana zur Welt kam. Als er schon das Glück in seine Schwester zurückkommen spürte in dieser schweren Zeit, manipulierte er ihre Erinnerungen und gab das Kind an ein Waisenhaus. Sie sollte niemals von diesem erfahren. Anschließend zog er durch die Welt, brachte anderen Leid und Verzweiflung. Doch es war nicht das Gleiche wie bei Anyanka. Denn gleichzeitig trauerte er mit ihr und spürte Linderung. Nach 10 Jahren nahm er die Nächtliche als Onkel bei sich auf, ließ sie trainieren, um ihre eigene Mutter zu töten. Er sagte ihr, sie hätte ihre Mutter auf dem Gewissen. Nachdem die Zusammentreffen der beiden damit endeten, dass sie die Lüge durchschauten und sich gemeinsam gegen ihn stellten, tauchte er unter. Von Dhana und deren Freund Mat wurde er 2069 nach dem Mord an Jahn getötet. George und Jens O'Corell Der erste Ehemann von Anyanka und deren gemeinsamer Sohn starben 2030 bei einem Attentat. Thomas 'Thom' Snipes Den 50 jährige Templer - welcher mittlerweile Kompanieführer der 'Wölfe' in Seattle ist - und Anyanka verbindet eine ganz besondere Liebe. Sie liebt ihn als Freund und will ihn niemals verlieren, immerhin haben sie einen Sohn und sind sich vom Wesen recht ähnlich - doch mehr nicht. Im Gegensatz dazu schmachtet der 195 cm große, breitschultrige Mann mit den ehemals schwarzen Haaren, durch die sich graue Ansätze ziehen, der hübschen Frau auch weiterhin hinterher und umwirbt sie zärtlich. Wissend, dass er niemals der Mann an ihrer Seite sein wird, lässt er sie dennoch jeden Mal wissen, dass für ihn dieser vergangene Traum der Zweisamkeit noch exsistiert und sie jederzeit zu ihm kommen kann, mit jedem Problem und jeder Frage. Trotzdem wird er sich niemals zwischen sie und Taxi drängen. Er ist vollvercybert, gerade noch ein halber Punkt Essenz ist übrig. Sein rechter Arm ist ein offensichtlicher Ersatz, die Augen und Ohren ebenfalls ausgetauscht. Er ist mit Leib und Seele Militär und Kämpfer, drillt seine Leute und hat einen - für Fremde - sehr barschen Ton drauf. Seine Waffen sind Schwert, Sturmgewehr und MG. Jahn Lester Professor Jahn Philipp Lester war bis zu seinem Tod 2069 Professor für praktische Thaumaturgie an der University of Washington. Niemals - mit Ausnahme einer Nacht - Geliebter von Anyanka war er immer der Freund, der zuhört und mit einem etwas trinken geht. Er wurde in seinem Haus in Renton von Zions Bruder ermordet, als dieser sein eigenes Ende nahen sah und dennoch seiner Familie den größten möglichen Schmerz bereiten wollte. Der schmale, braunhaarige Magier war versessen auf die Erforschung magischen Phänomene, dafür reiste er durch die ganze Welt. Sonst begnügte er sich mit seiner kleinen Bibliothek und eigenen Basteleien an Fokis. Jason Edmung 'Gunny' Snipes Der mit 26 Jahren älteste Sohn von Anyanka folgt seinem Vater auf dem Weg der militärischen Karriere. Mit 18 Jahren absolvierte er seinen Militärdienst von 24 Monaten bei den israelischen Streitkräften und verlängerte um zwei weitere Jahre, bevor er sich entschloss, in den privaten Sektor zu wechseln. Die Firma, für welcher arbeitet, ist eine Untergesellschaft der Templer. Er ist jung, neugierig auf die Welt und ein echter Lebemann. Trotzdem hat er Anstand und Manieren mitbekommen und zeigt das auch gerne. Das Militär und seine Kameraden sind ihm wichtig, was der Vater gerne und die Mutter nicht so gerne sehen. Auch er ist schwer vercybert und trägt auf der rechten Seite einen offensichtlichen Cyberersatz als Arm. Sonst sind Augen, Ohren und Muskeln verstärkt. An Waffen liegen ihm Snipergewehr, Schwerter und Pistolen. Auch unbewaffnet kann er sich sehr gut zur Wehr setzen. Er misst 180cm, hat ein breites Kreuz und immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Die Haare sind schwarz und werden militärisch kurz getragen, die Augen sind strahlend blau. Marie Lester Die ältere der beiden Zwillinge von Anyanka und Jahn ist eine Norm von 170cm Größe und athletischem Körperbau. Sie trägt braunes, langes Haar und hat rehbraune Augen. Vom Wesen her ist sie freundlich, empathisch und versetzt sich gut in ihr Gegenüber. Sie ist magisch begabt (Adeptin) und bereits früh in den Dienst von Knight Errant getreten. Dort ist sie sowohl auf Streife als auch für Presseangelegenheiten zuständig. Der Dienst bei der Polizei ist ihr Lebenstraum, und noch kann sie sich mit dem Vorgehen gut auseinandersetzen. Was jedoch geschieht, wenn sie die Augen öffnet und sie Welt sieht, wie sie ist, weiß keiner. Da sie weiß, dass die Mutter in den Schatten dafür gesorgt hat, dass einige böse Jungs nicht mehr herumlaufen. Ein solcher Weg ist denkbar. Die kann mit Schwertern und Pistolen umgehen, liebt aber den sozialen Umgang mit Menschen weitaus mehr. Landen Lester Der Jüngere der beiden Zwillinge ist - in seinem Gebiet - auch der Tüchtigere. Das männliche Abbild seiner Schwester, nur mit kurzen Haaren und leichtem Bart, ist Hermetiker und wie der Vater ein Arbeitstier. Er ist körperlich fit, aber nicht durchtrainiert und steckt die Nase lieber in Bücher, als in der Welt umherzureisen. Bereits in seinem jungen Alter ist er zweimal Initiiert und hat ein erstaunlich gutes Gedächtnis, wenn er auch mit Menschen nicht so gut umgehen kann und sich hier etwas tollpatschig anstellt. Seine Mutter hat ihm eine Anstellung beim DIMR beschafft, wo er in seinem Gebiet - der Erforschung magischer Phänomene - aufgeht. Er wohnt zusammen mit seiner Schwester in ihrem alten Haus in Renton. Christoff Läuffer In den Schatten unter dem Namen 'Taxi' bekannt, war der Rigger lange Jahre eine Nummer für sich. Von Kopf bis Fuß vercybert, ein Bein als metallenen Ersatz und stetig einen Whiskey in den Händen - so kannte man ihn. Nach dem Ausbau der Ware, der Geburt der Tochter und der Heirat mit Anyanka lässt er es ruhig angehen. Die kleine Werkstatt ist das neue Hobby des Mannes, der aussieht, als wäre er nicht älter als 40. Die braunen Haare zeigen einen leichten grauen Ansatz, die Augen wirken ab und an müde. Seit er wieder eine Datenbuchse hat, lässt er Drohnen steigen und kommt aus sich raus. In die Schatten würde der Ingenieur und Major a.D. der ADL trotzdem nicht mehr gehen. Christine Läuffer Die sechsjährige Tochter von Christoff und Anyanka ist eine zierliche Norm mit langem, blonden Haar und blauen Augen. Sie ist unmagisch, interessiert sich für Autos und alles elektronische und liebt ihre Drohnenkatze Kyrie, die gleichzeitig Babysitter ist. Veralidhana O'Brien Obwohl die leibliche Tochter von Zion, wusste diese lange Zeit nichts von deren Existenz – umgekehrt wusste auch Dhana nicht, wer ihre Mutter war. Sie wurde nach der Geburt an ein Waisenhaus in Jerusalem übergeben und wuchs dort als einzige Nächtliche auf. Eine Erfahrung, auf die sie gerne verzichtet hätte. Im Alter von 10 Jahren von einem ihr bis dahin unbekannten Onkel zu sich genommen, trainierte er sich mit harter Hand an verschiedenen Orten und ohne Zuneigung zu einer Kämpferin. Er gab an, die Mörderin ihrer Mutter zu kennen und ihr die Möglichkeit der Rache zu geben, worauf das Kind ansprang. Kaum mehr als Kampf und Härte kennend, wurde das Wesen der 180 cm großen, jungen Frau mit dem grauschwarzen Flaum und den silbernen Haaren zynisch, knurrig und auf den ersten Blick recht gefühlskalt, auch wenn sich im Grunde des Herzens ein lieber und sehr hilfsbereiter Charakter verbirgt. Bei dem Aufeinandertreffen zwischen Mutter und Tochter in einem kleinen Waldstück in den ADL, sie war alleine da gerade von Taxi getrennt, haben sie sich keinen Millimeter geschenkt. Auch wenn beiden schnell klar war, wer der andere ist, waren auf Dhanas Seite Trauer und Wut durch die Abschiebung so groß, dass sie ihre Mutter beinahe durch einen Hieb tötete. Nur durch schnelles Eingreifen konnte das verhindert werden. Die junge Frau zog sich zurück, bekam allerdings mit, dass die Mutter überleben würde – aber in Folge der Handlung die Magie verloren hat. Mit diesem Wissen hat sie sich eine ganze Weile herumschlagen müssen, ehe sie in mehreren klärenden Gesprächen mit Zion – und nachdem deren Magie sich wieder zeigte langsam ein Verhältnis zu der Mutter aufbauen konnte. Eine gewisse Distanz wird es trotzdem immer geben. Aktuell wohnt die Nächtliche in einem kleinen Bunker in HellsKitchen, auch wenn sie nach dem Tod des Onkels, welcher ihr dieses Leben erst eingebrockt hat, durchaus ein beachtliches Vermögen erbte. Sie ist gegen Prunk und Protz, auch wenn sie sich durchaus in höheren Kreisen zu bewegen weiß. Ihr Tagesablauf wird von Training und Übungskämpfen mit ihren Freunden, den beiden Runnern Mat und Litewolf, geprägt. Hierbei legen sie öfter ihre eigenen Wohnungen und Körper in Schutt und Asche – um danach bei einem Bier beisammen zu sitzen und zu scherzen. Anyanka sieht in ihrer Tochter, welche sie wohl noch die nächsten Jahrhunderte begleiten wird, einen guten Menschen mit starken Anlagen und achtet auf sie, wie eine Mutter das eben tut. Mücke und Mireille Das zwergische Ehepaar ist nicht blutsverwandt, dennoch sind beide für Zion Familie. Mücke, ein älter aussehender Zwerg mit robuster Statur, grauem Haar und Bart und fast blinden Augen, ist ein herausragender Decker und hat ihr von Anfang an in den Schatten geholfen. Er hat ihr auch den Zuschlag für das gute Haus in Bellevue besorgt. Seine Ehefrau Mireille ist eine Mutter wie im Buche. Zwergisch korpulent, mit grauem Haar und braunen Augen kümmert sie sich rührend um 'ihre Bande'. Sie hat Anya die Freude an Kochen und Backen gezeigt und steht täglich mit Freuden hinter dem Herd. Dabei ist sie einem höflichen Flirt sowie frechen Sprüchen durchaus zugetan. Wer in das Restaurant der beiden in Seattle - Renton 'Auszeit' kommt, bekommt neben deftiger Hausmannskost und liebevoller Bewirtung gerne die neuesten Nachrichten aus den Schatten serviert. Freunde und Bekannte Im Laufe der Jahre hat Zion viele Leute kennen gelernt, einige davon begraben und neue in den Reihen begrüßen können. Ein paar Konstante gibt es dennoch. Da wäre zum einen der Runner und Pistolenadept Anthony DeLaw, mit welchem sie auf einer zweiten Identität auch verheiratet ist - bis heute haben es die beiden bei ihren sporadischen Treffen nicht geschafft, diesen Kontrakt zu lösen, auch wenn weder von Liebe noch von anderem die Rede sein kann. Auch die Elfenmagierin Susi und der Hermetiker Joakim sind in ihrem engeren Freundeskreis. Mit den in den ADL ansässigen Gestalten bildete sie bereits einmal eine magische Gruppe. Ivy, eine reicht Tochter und Erbin einer kleinen Hotelkette in den ADL ist ebenso eine Weggefährtin wie der Rigger und Sicherheitsfanatiker Numair. In Seattle gibt es noch lose Kontakte zu alten Runnern, zu welchen Tara, Tear und Lloyd ebenso gehören wie Loki. Darüber hinaus werden ihr gute Kontakte zur Yakuza nachgesagt, ebenso wie zur italienischen Mafia und dem russischen Geheimdienst. Auch in die beiden Tir scheint sie ihre Fühler öfter zu strecken.